For A Little While
by The Genius Mage
Summary: RatatoskxMarta, one-shot, AU. It wasn't Emil who returned from the Ginnungagap, and Marta isn't certain whether she's happy about that...or not. Giftfic.


_**~***_For A Little While_***~**_

_She couldn't help but look over her shoulder and feel she was seeing him for the last time._

~*X*~

**Marta** skidded down the slope, springing lightly before she lost her balance and landing on a large gray rock that sat hunched beside a tall tree. She gazed out over the bushes and between the trees, watching the sunlight sparkle off of the sea near Altamira. Even from a distance, she could see the resort town bustling with activity as the amusement park rides spun, rotated, and sped along. People swarmed the front gate, and the Lezareno Group's building loomed over it all, its brand new clock tolling the hour.

_Dong. Dong. Dong._

She frowned, putting her hands on her hips and surveying the landscape. Where _was_ he? All she saw was the beach, a few harmless animals and—

Marta's vision went black as pair of hands covered her eyes and a familiar voice spoke in her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. "Guess who?"

Giggling, she didn't reply, just turned around and launched herself at him with a flying tackle. This action caused them both to tumble off of the rock and onto the patchy terrain which consisted of a mingling of grass and sand.

She heard his breath leave him in a _whoosh_. "Thanks, I've always wanted my back broken," he grunted.

"Don't be such a baby," she teased, propping herself up and staring into his fiery red eyes. She almost said the _name_, the other name that made her heart ache at his absence, before she remembered that this was a facet of him, but also a different person in his own right. Or was it the other way around? Marta shook her head, trying to clear it. "Thanks for coming, Ratatosk."

He exhaled heavily, causing a strand of his blonde hair to float up before flopping back down. "Anytime." Standing, she offered him her hand and he accepted it, stretching his arms over his head. "So. What did you do to Regal to convince him to let you off early?"

She huffed. "I didn't _do_ anything to him! I asked, and he let me go, that's all."

Ratatosk smirked, ambling towards the shore with Marta keeping step beside him. "You got off easier than most of the Vanguard, performing your 'community service' by working part time in Altamira."

"Only because our friends put a good word in for me."

She could feel his eyes on her face. "How's your father?" He asked in a softer tone.

Marta's smile vanished as she toyed with a lock of her hair, winding it in anxious circles around her finger. "He's doing fine. I went to visit him yesterday, and I'll probably be going back today..."

"Good." Ratatosk reached out and brushed the hair she was messing with behind her ear. "Relax; it's going to be fine."

She felt herself blush slightly. "I know."

Silence, except for the cawing of seagulls overhead. Marta sat down just above the tide-line, poking at the damp sand with a stick she had found. Ratatosk settled beside her, leaning back on the heels of his hands and looking up at the sky with an unreadable expression on his face.

Marta wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her, she was too busy examining her future, that of her father's, and everything else that was going on around them. She was still attempting to puzzle out an alternative to the Vanguard to bring Sylvarant and Tethe'alla together when Ratatosk spoke up unexpectedly.

"I shouldn't have come back."

She jumped and dropped her stick, rounding on him. "How can you say that?" Marta demanded furiously.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his scarlet eyes. "You look troubled," he said simply. "And this isn't something I can stop with a sword. He would be better at this than I am."

She clenched her fists. She didn't need to know who "he" was. Emil. "Don't say that, that's not true." Marta deflated a little, and she leaned against his shoulder. "I feel better already, just sitting here with you."

Ratatosk tilted her chin up so they were only an inch apart. She felt her face grow hot and she wondered when she would ever get used to Ratatosk's straightforwardness. "But you miss him. I don't know what I was thinking…" He averted his eyes. "I should have stayed in the Ginnungagap, not him."

"I'd miss you too, if you were gone."

"Not as much." He turned away and crossed his arms. When she leaned closer to examine his expression, she saw nothing but an extreme weariness, the ancient sadness of an immortal Summon Spirit.

"Ratatosk…"

He spoke with his eyes closed. "I plan on going back. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I performed my duty."

Marta felt like her heart was breaking all over again. "I _do_ love you, Ratatosk," she murmured.

"…I know. I love you as well."

The words made her feel light as air. She had often dreamed of hearing something like that from him, from her knight, but for some reason they sounded almost like a good bye. The day suddenly seemed darker, dimmer, less bright despite the sun blazing overhead.

Marta didn't want to imagine him gloomy like this in the Ginnungagap for all eternity. She grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet, tugging him towards Altamira as fast as her feet could carry her.

"What the hell?" He gasped, stumbling along after her, endeavoring to regain his balance. "Where are you taking us?"

"We're going to the amusement park!" She exclaimed without pausing to meet his flummoxed gaze.

"_Why_?"

Marta didn't reply, just burst through the crowds into the city and wound her way over to the tourist boat that would take them there. Klonoa, the mascot of the city, grinned down at them as they passed through the vibrant streets. At last, as they stood on the little ferry, Marta leaned _way_ over the railing and watched the waves lap against the docks and buildings.

Even Ratatosk was gasping for air. "Damn…! Couldn't we just have walked?"

She laughed and winked. "Maybe, but this way is more fun!"

He reclined against the safety bars, scoffing, but she could see the amused gleam in his eyes.

The boat—which was owned by the Lezareno Group like _everything else_ in Altamira—continued its routine, sailing down familiar routes, picking up and dropping off passengers as it did so. Marta made a habit of pointing out anything interesting to Ratatosk, undeterred despite his dismissive responses to the festivity around them. Tourist towns were always lively places to be in, and this was one of her favorite places in the entire world.

At last they disembarked, and after Ratatosk had paid the Gald for their tickets—she had been about to, but he had interrupted her—they set off for their rather impromptu date at the amusement park.

~*X*~

The sun was setting, scorching the horizon and turning it red with intangible fire. The ocean became a rippling sheet of flame, an intense blaze turned liquid, and yet still the seagulls turned circles above the waves.

The Ferris wheel lifted them slowly higher, and as their compartment increased in height, so did Marta's spirits. Today had been a good day. She had taken Ratatosk to every fun attraction she could think of, from the dart game—(where he had brutally speared a target to win her a new keychain)—to the Tunnel of Love, which had caused him no small amount of irritated discomfort. He had kissed her on the lips one time, startling her so badly that she didn't notice when he stole her cotton candy and ate it, laughing his head off. She hit him for it but he had seemed unbothered.

Staring out the windows at the dwindling daylight as twilight descended around them, Marta found herself thinking about Emil. She really, really missed him…but wouldn't she have missed Ratatosk the same way? She couldn't be with the both of them; she knew that, but…

"What're you thinking about?"

She started guiltily and turned to face him. "Never mind. It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Ratatosk was beside her in the booth as expected, his crimson eyes practically glowing in the semidarkness. He didn't say anything, just reached out and cupped her face with one hand. She leaned into his touch, smiling faintly. "So was this your plan all along?" He asked wryly.

"Huh?"

"When you invited me to the beach this afternoon," he explained.

Marta giggled. "No, actually. I had just been planning on hanging out."

He smirked and leaned in closer, causing her blush to intensify. His voice had dropped to a low murmur. "Are you having fun?"

"Y-Yes. How about you?"

"I've not had this much fun in a while." He touched their lips together very lightly before resting his forehead against hers. "Be honest, because I want to know. Do you want me here, or Emil?"

The name brought to mind the timid boy she knew with green eyes that shone like stars. His nervous, endearing smile and tentative voice was everything Ratatosk wasn't…and she loved him for it. But she loved them _both_.

Question was; which one did she love _more_?

"…I…"

His eyes were so close to hers—she felt like she could see down into his soul. "Hmph." Ratatosk pulled away and examined her.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an answer because I don't…know."

"Don't worry. It's all right." He was looking out the window as the Ferris wheel reached its peak. "But promise me something, alright?"

"Anything."

"Smile. You go off into your own world so much…and for some reason you're never smiling there."

Marta giggled. "Okay, I promise. But you have to promise me something too."

"What is it?"

"If you decide to go back to the Ginnungagap," she said steadily. "You have to come tell me first, so I can persuade you not to go."

He turned back to her in surprise and during that same instant she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Marta…"

"Promise me, okay?" Her voice wavered a bit despite her best efforts.

His strong arms circled her, holding her tight. "I promise."

"Good. I-I said this before and I'll say it again. I don't care if you're a Summon Spirit."

"And I don't care you're just a human."

She pulled back with an expression of indignation on her face. "What do you mean, 'just a human'?"

Ratatosk smirked again. "Well, humans _are_ beneath Summon Spirits…" As she growled with annoyance, he chuckled low in his throat. "I'm kidding. You're easy to rile up…and you're cute when you're angry."

Marta blushed once more and this only made him snicker. "Ugh. I change my mind, you can go." She crossed her arms and pivoted her body so she was facing the other way, head lifted haughtily. Of course she was smiling, just trying to hide it.

He tugged her shirt collar and she yelped as she found her back resting against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, doubtlessly wearing his trademarked shark-toothed grin. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I probably should continue my community service," she admitted. "But you can come help, if you'd like."

"Alright. I probably could stand to do some community work…"

"Thanks! It's so sweet of you to keep me company."

"Hmph." This time_ Ratatosk_ was the one blushing.

The Ferris wheel ride was over all too soon, and the night found them outside on the bridge where Marta had shared her kiss with Emil. A rush of nostalgia and longing claimed her for a moment before she shook it off. She didn't hide the pain away, just tried to accept it, because there was no way in Hell she would be able to have both of them…

"Ratatosk?"

"What is it?"

She gazed down at the water over the side of the bridge, one hand resting thoughtfully on her flower hair decoration. "Can we stay here, for a little while?"

He was standing so close that their shoulders brushed. He took one of her hands in his. "Yeah."

Marta swallowed thickly and blinked several times, looking at their reflection rippling beneath them.

_I won't say good bye, Emil. Because I know we'll see each other again someday._

"Are you all right?" Ratatosk asked after a while had passed.

She faced him with a genuine smile. "I'm fine. I'm here with you."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Written for a friend of mine that insisted on seeing some RatatoskxMarta stuff from me. Sorry, I've not played the game in a while so this is probably one giant mess...Review if you want.<em>


End file.
